I forgot who you are
by RoMayDrako
Summary: After a wonderful romace, Squall has forgotten who Rinoa is and who she is to him.
1. Default Chapter

I don't remeber who you are.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF 8  
  
  
Rinoa watches as Squall walks into the room. She smiles seeing him moving after the fall he had after a mission. Her heart jumped in glee, as he heart sank with confusion. She wanted to pull him to her and love him hold him tell him it was all right. Squall wanted the memories back.  
  
"Hi Rinoa." Squall says in a soft voice.   
  
"Hello, how are you?" Rinoa asks heart fluttering.  
  
"Um, I'm ok i guess... So i'm suspectin you're gonna yell at me   
  
" Aww." Rinoa pings Squall on the nose. "Na everyone did that for me."  
  
Squall scraches the back of his head. "Yeah."  
  
Rinoa shakes her finger. "But do it agian you better have your running shoes on." Rinoa hugs him.   
  
Squall pings Rinoa on the nose back. Rinoa smiles sweetly. Pinging her on the nose was something Squall did. It had to be him at the other end. Still she had her doubts.  
  
"Nice to hear from you dear." Rinoa says still.  
  
"Well i don't know Rinoa it's just... Yeah."  
  
Rinoa fills with fear. "Speak if you need to speak I'm listening to you."   
  
"Ah fuck it i need to confess this." Squall rolls his eyes. Rinoa i honestly don't remember a fuckin thing about you or the people at the Garden or what the fuck i was or who i was after i got outta the hospital they're all strangers to me i don't remember shit i just remember things here and there but not everything."  
  
Rinoa hugs him. "It's okay."  
  
"I mean talon had to tell me who the hell you were the first night i talked to you cause i didn't know who you were!" Squall says on a roll.  
  
"I figured," Rinoa lies.   
  
"Rinoa i still don't really know who you are what WE are i know you care about me but i don't remember jack shit about it." Squall says hitting her in the heart with his words.  
  
"It's okay Jenner." Rinoa says her heart taking the beating.  
  
"I mean god i'd be an asshole if i said that i loved you and cared about you right now but I don't really know if i do cause i don't remember you... no it's not ok!" Squall grew more fustrated.  
  
"I got some of the old conversations."  
  
"But Rinoa i can't remember if i even said that stuff and ment it." Squall reasons.  
  
"But how do you feel about me now?" Rinoa asks feeling the world crash down around her.  
  
"I don't know how i feel about you, it would be wrong of me to say i cared about you because if i said that i'd be lying, and i don't want you to get hurt because of that." Squall pauses for only a second. "Don't know who i am anymore."  
  
"I'm here if you need me." Rinoa says in truth.  
  
"I've tried so hard to remember but i can't."  
  
Rinoa hugs Squall. "I'm here it's okay."   
  
"I know that the older man here is the headmaster and that i have two close friends and a enemy that bugs me."  
  
"But what ever you choose with in reason to do I'll go with it. Cause I know how I feel about you. " Rinoa forces a smile.  
  
"But i don't remember if i have or had a girlfriend i don't remember what kind of relationship i had with my family i don't remember anything."Squall continues to reason.  
  
"I can only tellmy observations and stories." Rinoa hugs him. "It's okay... It's all okay it'll be fine , I'm here if you need me. "  
  
"That's what everyone has been telling me my brother Irvine said if i did it again he'd kick my ass."  
  
"Hmm you still ticklish?" Rinoa asks trying anything.   
  
"I don't know." Squall says bluntly.   
  
"I'm sure you'll all remeber." Rinoa hugs him a finial time. " And for your sake I'll step back if it helps you any. I mean it must be stressful having a girlfriend you don't remeber and don't know what you feel about."  
  
Squall turns away from Rinoa and departs. Not even acknologing her request. Rinoa's head drops she could barely hear Selphie's later words of confort. She was alone in this world agian. But she loved Squall and for him she'd let him go. As she drifts off into a world of depression her eyes fall upon a plac.  
  
`What I need  
  
I need strenght  
To keep me true  
And straight  
In whatever I do;  
  
I need a power  
To keep me strong  
When I'm tempted to do wrong;  
  
I need grace   
To keep me pure  
When passion  
Turies it's deadly lure;  
  
I need a love  
To keep me sweet  
When hardness   
And istrust I meet;  
  
I need an arm  
to be my stay   
When a dark with trouble  
Grows by day;  
  
And nothing on earth  
Can thse afford  
But all is found  
in my Lord  
  
~Anonymous'  
  
Rinoa breaks down and cries. Wishing she had someone to hold her and comfort her. That was somthing unrealized. She'd cry in her own time. And prey that the one she let get away flys back. Maybe one day he'll remeber her.  
  
***  
  
To my Jenner, I hope one day you remeber me agian. 


	2. I remeber you now somewhat

He Remebers me now?  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
Rinoa awoke that day with tears in her eyes. She missed Squall and she wished to have him back. Back in her arms and back in love with her. What panged most is the thought of him never remebering her, and finding anouther woman. Numbly she wipes away the tears and makes it to the bathroom.  
  
As she listened to the songs about the day she remebered the day Squall made a mistake. One that would hurt a usual woman alot. Then it hit her, Squall cried so hard, and beat himself up so bad about it. He hated to hurt her. And this was hurting Rinoa.   
  
Biting her lip she raises her head and whipes her eyes. She'll cry no more, for Squall she'd cry no more. It was wrong to cry. Looking at the ring around her neck she walks out the door.  
  
Hours later a hyper Sephie walks up with her new boy toy. A new student do doubt.  
  
"Oh my ga, guess what?" Selphie yells out her excitement building.  
  
"What?" Rinoa asks her heart rising a little.  
  
"Like Cid said i can stay here in my dorm cause he's not gonna give it away and Zell wants to live here and not go back, so yeah ." Selphie dwells on her words a little.  
  
"Cool." Rinoa says disapointed it wasn't about Squall.  
  
"Yeah." Selphie smiles a grin crossing he face and then some.  
  
"Looks like everythings working out for you." Rinoa says with a bit of ice.  
  
"So i get this whole huge dorm to my self cause like my Cid gave me a choice, yeah." Selphie jumps up. "I'm happy!"  
  
"..." Rinoa chews on her lip.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better Squall talked to me."   
  
"Hows he doing?" Rinoa's eyes shoot up.  
  
"He said for me to kiss his lovely queen but i don't flow that way so yeah." Selphie pats Rinoa on the head. "There."  
  
"Now I'm royaly confused." Rinoa mumbles.  
  
"I think it was the pic of the naked angel on his cd player that got him to remember you." Selphie says smiling.   
  
"...." Rinoa blinks "... He remebers me? For real?"  
  
"Well if it helps like all of last night him and Irvine talked ALOT."  
  
Rinoa blinks and blinks some more.  
  
"About you, our family, about how much he could remember and he does remember you some but not alot he does remember tickling and hand cuffs soo i'm not gonna ask."  
  
Rinoa suddenly laughs remebering about the handcuffs.  
  
"Yeah he talked me alot."  
  
"Don't worry it was nothing dirty." Rinoa reassures still laughing.  
  
"Yeeeaaahhhhh suuuuuurrrreeeee."  
  
"Okay I'm can't tell if I'm dreaming or not." Rinoa says rethinking over yesturday and just now.  
  
"Yeah neither can I."  
  
  
"I so I think I maybe dreaming."  
  
"Yeah maybe."  
  
"I don't know what to say cept I'm standing here stunned."  
  
"Yes be stunned and not sad Rinoa i told you i can work wonders." Selphie pauses. "See it was the pic of the naked angel."   
  
Rinoa nods and stands there stuned.  
  
"i'm a genius!" Selphie prides herself.  
  
Rinoa nods and blinks. finially snaps out of it and hops around screaming happily. Eventually her energy gives out and she looks at Selphie who who was watching amused.  
  
"But seriously the handcuffs and tickling was innocent."  
  
"uh huh." Selphie didn't belive her.  
  
"He was holding htem above my head and making me jump for them... And Squalls ticklish." Rinoa laughs. "I'd kill Squall if I did anything dirty."  
  
  
"Heh heh suuurrrreee you would." Selphie says still not beliveing Rinoa.  
  
"Want me to try and find out? I should try to find the conversation that I was toturing your brother ."  
  
"Find out what?" Selphie pauses. "Not that's ok."   
  
Rinoa laughs out loud. "That night you had to go rescue him from the gay bar. I got a bad image stuck in your brothers mind ."  
  
"Heh heh that was funny." Selphie says refurring to the night in paticular.  
  
"I got a picture stuck in your brothers mind wondering what Irvine would be a bottem or topper. It was so funny and I didn't mean to." Rinoa chuckles. "In a sence considering the trama that night all in all I hope he forgets that day." Rinoa tenses and her adrinaline rises with her happiness. "But Jenner remebers me.... I CAN"T BELIVE IT! Okay if this keeps on a good role I won't have blood lust for your BF... Umm that sounds bad."  
  
Selphie looks at Rinoa funny. "Blood lust? You a vampire now?" Selphie nods "Yeah it does sound bad."  
  
"You have never pissed me off before havn't you Lets just say when I was getting pissed the first time my friend looked at me and screamed and ran."  
  
"Oooohhh."   
  
"She's only witnessed me loose my temper once... I don't remeber it though." Rinoa ponders.  
  
"You no like my bishie slave?" Selphie frowns and grabs the man that was walking quietly beside them.   
  
"It's just at the time he was saying the wrong things at the wrong time." Rinoa pauses and rembers the past days. "and we were all on edge."  
  
"Yeah well then you don't wanna hear what i said about Squally boy then." Selphie says with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Just as long as it's not selfish bastard."  
  
"Ummm." Hides behind her toy.  
  
Rinoa rolls her eyes. "I can't be mad at you any ways Selphie. Remeber what I promiced you awhile ago."  
  
"No."   
  
Rinoa rolls her eyes and throws up her arms. They continue to talk a little more as they walk down the halway. Rinoa's face shines happily. The God Squall remebered her. The world seemed brighter today. So much was the relief that her love was coming back. Slowly but surely. Even if he wasn't the old Squall, he was still hers.  
  
***  
  
::jumps around happily:: Yes, Jenner's begining to remeber me agian. And is faimly to. YAY! Oh and Jenner my love I got a presant for you... Don't know how I'll get it to you but I'm certian I'll find a way some year. :) 


End file.
